The Fun house
by katyrye
Summary: Scary title ain't it. Rated T for terror.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **The Fun house

**Author: **Katyrye

Rated: T

**Spoilers: **Well, I am not really going to give anything away. But if you don't know that GSR is a ship by now… you have been spoiled.

**Disclaimer: **Whatever….

**Summary: We've all heard this story I'm sure… but lets put a CSI twist to it. A few of our favorite characters.. Locked in a funhouse.**

**---**

The last time Sara worked a murder at carnival she didn't have to do anything as creepy as process a scene from the inside of a fun house. Unfortunately for her, swing shift had broken the chain of custody for a murder case and someone from grave was needed to collected any evidence that may have been left over. As fate would have it, Grissom paired himself with her for this.

"I hate clowns." Sara Sidle said as a pair of clowns walked by on stilts.

"Sara, did you know that the word 'Clown' means 'To fool'. It's natural to be a afraid of things that fool or confuse you." Grissom said.

"I never said I was afraid of clowns. When you see a clown you don't think of birthday parties anymore, you think of Gacy." she said, stopping at the bottom steps of the fun house.

"Once the University of Sheffeild polled 230 children together and showed them pictures of things, clowns being one of them. All of the children reported a fear of the clown photo." Grissom said.

Sara held up her hand. "Okay, lets stop talking about clowns. A fun house isn't exactly a normal crime scene." she said, staring up at the carnival attraction.

"No crime scene is normal. This one is just…over the top." Grissom said.

"And not to mention that every minute that this attraction is closed I am loosing customers by the handful." The Carnival Barker said as he approached. "The Fun house is our best attraction. A murder in the hall of mirrors is not what I need right now."

"Well, I'm not sure it was what our victim needed either." Grissom said.

"Your people have already been here. _Why _on earth must you keep me closed me down?" the Barker asked.

"That was another team from our lab. Somebody on a different shift broke the chain of custody and we are just here to collect the evidence. Anybody else inside the fun house will destroy whatever evidence is still there." Sara explained, zipping her jacket up further to protect her neck from the chilly breeze.

"Yes. I suppose I better let you in." the Barker said, pulling a set of keys out of his pocket.

Sara had no desire to step inside the dark attraction, but as Grissom walked forward she had no choice but to follow him. The Barker held the door open for them as they stepped inside. Sara was immediately hit with a blast of cool air that seemed to be shooting up from the floor.

"Um… sir. Can you turn these air jets off please?" she said loudly.

The Carnival Barker nodded. "Yes, of course." he said, stepping back out through the door.

It shut with a heavy _bang_ and Sara suddenly felt small and alone. She shined her flashlight on the far wall and saw a gigantic clown with razor sharp teeth, painted on the wall. Blood dripped from it's pointy teeth and for a moment Sara wondered if it was going to reach out and grab her.

"Are you OK?" Grissom asked.

Sara nodded. "Lets just collect this evidence and go home." she said.

The air jets stopped suddenly and silence rang in Sara's ears. She swore that if she heard a demon growl from somewhere in the darkness, then Grissom would be on his own.

"The hall of mirrors is just down this corridor." Grissom said, pointing his flashlight and walking ahead.

Sara tried to swallow the lump that had grown in her throat and followed Grissom's lead. The narrow corridor felt like a throat to her, a slimy throat that was swallowing them into the stomach of the fun house. She pointed her flashlight to the left and saw various bisque dolls, hanging from strings. They're mouths were all open and their painted eyes seemed to be starring at her.

"Gil," Sara said with a shaky voice. "Can you hurry, please?"

"We're almost there." he said with a reassuring tone.

Sara looked away from the dolls that were hanging and shined her flashlight to the right. The right wall was painted a dark green, with pictures of demons devouring people.

"What kind of attraction is this?" she asked aloud.

"Most people like the adrenaline rush that they get from the fun house." Grissom said.

"Well, I don't." Sara replied, speeding up until she was walking so close to Grissom she could smell the soap on the back of his neck.

"Okay," Grissom said, putting his hand on a door knob. "I guess this is it."

Grissom through open the door and Sara saw multiple images of herself and Grissom. She always thought that she would be able to tell the difference between someone and their reflection, but when Grissom stepped away from her she began to get confused.

"Gil, please don't walk away from me." she said.

Grissom looked back at her for a beat. "I can take this room. Go back around to the hallway and see if there is anything you can collect." he said.

Sara opened her mouth to object, but closed it quickly. Lately Grissom had been bringing up the subject of their relationship getting in the way of their jobs, and she didn't want to give him anything else to complain about.

"Yeah," she replied with a nod. "but I'm keeping the door open."

Grissom gave a nod. "That's fine." he said, setting down his kit and snapping on a pair of gloves.

Sara carried her kit back out into the narrow hallway and set it down. She wanted to get this done as soon as humanly possible. She snapped on a pair of gloves and began to dust the door knob for fingerprints. She turned to her side so that she could better brush the knob without closing the door, but accidentally bumped into something. A high pitched cackle filled the room and Sara felt her heart leap into her throat.

"Jesus Christ!" she cried, dropping her printing dust.

"What happened!?' Grissom asked, rushing over to her side.

"I don't know!" Sara said, holding her hands over her eyes.

Grissom reached behind the door and grabbed a life sized clown out from behind the door. It's wide smile sent a shiver down his spine.

"It was just a prop." he said.

Sara peeked between her fingers and gulped. "Put it back. I don't want to look at it." she said.

She felt somewhat embarrassed that she was acting like a child, but this place was as scary as hell itself. Grissom put the dummy clown away and sighed when he saw the spilled print powder.

"Sara, do you want me to call Nick in to give me a hand?" he asked softly. Showing genuine concern.

Sara gulped and shook her head. "No, if we hurry up I'll be fine." she said.

Grissom pursed his lips. "You don't have to prove that you can do this. I can give you something else." he said, placing a gentle hand on her elbow.

Sara decided to swallow her pride and take him up on his offer. She knew she wouldn't much help if she spent the whole time jumping at every noise.

"Okay," she said with a nod. "I admit it. This place scares the hell out of me and makes me wish I had brought a clean pair of pants."

"Okay." Grissom replied, giving her a peck on the nose.

Grissom pulled his cell phone out of his jacket pocket and swore when he saw the 'No network' sign on his screen. Sara attempted to offer him her phone, but she too had no network.

"Let's just go outside and I'll call him." he said, taking her by the hand and leading her down the hallway that she was sure would haunt her nightmares for years to come.

Sara closed her eyes and tried not to feel the eyes of the bisque dolls on her as they walked down the hall. When they finally stepped into the main room again she let out a pent up sigh. Grissom let her hand go gently and tried to open the main door, but for some reason it held fast.

"Pull it." Sara said, thinking that the door swung in instead of out.

Grissom nodded and tried to pull the door open, but it wouldn't budge. Sara gasped and rushed over to bang on the metal door.

"Hey, let us out!" she called.

"Stay right here. I'm going to find another door." he said, taking his flashlight and disappearing down a corridor.

Sara wanted to call after him and tell him to stay and guard her, but he had already rounded the corner and Sara could see his flashlight disappear. She turned back to the door and began to beat on it, trying make as much noise as possible.

"Help us! Let us out of here!" she screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

Grissom shined his flashlight down the dark corridor and looked for an exit. He spotted a door at the far end of the hall and hurried over to try it. He put his hand on the knob and tried to turn it, but it wouldn't budge.

"Damn!" he said, giving the door a shot with his fist.

He could still hear Sara's voice calling for help and he cursed himself for not bringing a gun. He paired himself with Sara because he had hoped to talk with her and work beside her. He didn't mean for them to get trapped.

"Gil, where are you!" Sara called.

"I'm right here." he said, turning to make his way back to her.

When Gil returned to the main room he found Sara sitting with her back to the door, her knees propped up under her chin. She had her jacket wrapped tightly around her.

"He locked us in here." she said. "That weirdo locked us in here on purpose."

Grissom shook his head. "It was probably an accident." he said, not really believing his own words.

"Did you find a way out?" she asked, a terrified expression on her face.

To Grissom she looked and sounded much like scared child, one that he wanted to protect. He felt that it was his fault for bringing her along.

Grissom shook his head. "I think we should keep looking. The fun house is pretty big; I'm sure there is another exit."

Sara nodded and stood. "The sooner we get out of here the better." she said.

Grissom turned and counted three corridors. One that led to the hall of mirrors, one that he had just left and another that held an unknown destination.

"Okay, let's go down this hallway. I bet there is bound to be a window… or another way out." he said.

Sara nodded. "Lets just hurry." she said, wiping her sweaty palms on her jeans.

Grissom led the way down the third corridor and walked as close to the wall as he could. In a way, he felt foolish. It was probably an accident that the door lock, it probably lock automatically when it shut. Behind him, Sara was busy thinking differently.

"I bet the Barker did it." she said.

"He's not even a suspect." Grissom replied, shinning his light on another giant clown. This one holding an axe.

Sara eyed the giant clown and gulped. "Why not? It's his attraction and he has the keys."

"I don't know. It wasn't our case." he replied.

Before Sara or Grissom knew what was happening the floor gave way and the both felt themselves falling downward. Sara screamed and grouped for Grissom, but she couldn't find him. She felt as if she was falling forever, but what was worse was not knowing where you were going to land. Suddenly, Sara stopped falling and landed in a pit of plastic balls.

"Omph," she said as she landed in the pit and disappeared beneath the plastic balls.

Without Grissom's flashlight the room was dark and Sara couldn't even see her hand in front of her face. She struggled to stand and she felt for a platform to climb up on.

"Gil!" she called, shuffling through the plastic balls.

Grissom didn't reply. Instead she heard a heavy _Clank _and some sort of machinery started to whirl. She suddenly envisioned the floor and ceiling squishing her as flat as a pancake.

"Sara!" she heard Grissom call. His voice sounded like music to her ears and she waddled through the balls towards the sound of his voice.

"What was that?" she asked, reaching her hand out to find Grissom.

"Some kind of trap door." Grissom replied somewhere in the dark.

Sara felt her hand touch something hairy and she gave it a tug to make sure it was a human being and not a hairy gremlin waiting to drag her under.

"Ow!" Grissom yelled as Sara tugged on his hair.

"Sorry," she said. "I wanted to make sure it was you."

"I think I found a door." Grissom said, pulling up on a latch.

The door squeaked open loudly and the ball pit was bathed in a soft light that seemed to be coming from a room at the end of the narrow hallway. Grissom clicked off his flashlight and stepped out of the pit.

"This experience as officially ruined my love for the McDonalds playground." she joked as Grissom helped her up.

"Okay, stay close." he said as they walked down a narrow hallway towards the light.

"Oh, that won't be a problem." Sara said

When they reached the room Grissom stuck his head in and looked around. On the floor was a dirty wool blanket and an empty plate.

"It looks like someone has been living down here." Sara commented, toeing the blanket.

There was another loud _Bang_ and Grissom wished once again that he had brought his gun. He looked around the small room and noticed a trap door in the floor.

"This has to lead somewhere." he said, pulling up on it.

The door opened with a loud groan and Sara got a whiff of something sour that reminded her of mildew. She grabbed Grissom's flashlight and pointed the beam in to the darkness.

"I told you to keep an eye on them!" said a loud and angry voice.

Grissom motioned for Sara to hurry down the stairs of the cellar and he followed after her, closing the trap door as quietly as he could. When they reached the bottom Grissom clicked off his light and looked around for a place to hide.

"They couldn't have gotten far, I locked them in. I thought you had this situation taken care of!" the Barker shouted at someone.

"How did I know they would come back before we left town!" A second voice shouted back.

"They've got to be here somewhere! Go back to the hall of mirrors and find them!" the Barker said.

Sara pressed her hand firmly over her mouth to keep from crying out, she couldn't believe that she was in this situation. She looked up through the floor boards and could clearly see the Barker and an unknown male from an upward angle. The second man was skinnier than the Barker, but looked fierce.

"Turn everything on," the other man said "we'll see them better in the light."

Sara gasped and grasped Grissom firmly by the arm. "Gil, we need to leave now." she whispered.

Grissom nodded and looked around the room they were in for an escape of some sort, but all he saw were boxes of spare parts. Out of one box he pulled out a hammer to use for defense.

"We'll have to wait for them to leave and then go back up." he whispered.

Sara looked around nervously for another option, but the only exit was the way they came. Grissom took her by the arm and they padded silently being the steep staircase and waited.

**PLEASEEEEEE REVIEW... OR I WILL GO CRY SOMEWHERE....  
**


	3. Chapter 3

They didn't have to wait long for the Barker to stomp out of the room above them. Grissom waited a few moments and then nodded to Sara. Quietly and carefully they both started up the creaky stairs leading out of the cellar. Though Grissom had a hammer clutched in his right hand, she wished that at least one of them had bothered to bring a gun. When they reached the top of the stairs Grissom paused and strained his ears for any sound of the Barker or the other strange man.

"Gil," Sara said in a whisper. "Maybe we should just stay here."

Grissom shook his head. "We'll be here for days. The best thing we can do is hope that they got sloppy and left a door open somewhere," he said, gently taking one of her hands in his.

With her free hand Sara flipped her cell phone back open. She almost jumped with excitement when she saw the small line that represented a small amount of service.

"Gil, I have a bar," she said, releasing his hand so that she could dial 911.

"_Please hold. We will get to your cal …. If this not an emergency…. Thank you," _the automated machine said.

The call was breaking up and she wasn't sure that her one signal bar would last much longer. Quickly she hung up and called Catherine.

"Hello," Catherine said.

"Catherine," Sara whispered. "Grissom and I are at the carnival. Send the police. We're trapped in the fun house.

"Sara? I can't hear you. Wherever you are you have a lousy signal," Catherine sad loudly.

Sara tried to shift positions in an attempt to keep her signal. "We're in trouble. Send someone," she whispered as loud as she could.

"Sara… Hear… Call."

"Cath?" Sara said, pulling her phone back to look at the screen.

The one signal bar was gone again and in it's place was a 'NO SIGNAL' sign. Sara's lip trembled as she clicked her phone shut. It was her worst nightmare to be trapped in a freaky metal box, surrounded by clowns and what have you. On top of all that, they were being chased by a mad man. For all she knew his mysterious 'Friend' could be a deformed side-show freak.

"Sara," Gil whispered. "We have to go. We'll be fine."

Sara nodded and slowly Grissom lifted the trap door. The hinges groaned slightly and for a moment Sara envisioned the Barker rushing back to catch them. Luckily they were able to climb out of the cellar and shut the door with out a sound. Once out, Grissom took Sara's hand again and the made their way down the narrow hall. Sara found herself wishing that there was another way out. The hall was so narrow that if anyone tried to come up from behind them, the wouldn't have anywhere to go but straight ahead. Finally they emerged from the narrow hall and onto the platform that overlooked the sea of plastic balls. There wasn't any way on God's green earth that she was going back into that pit again. It would be her luck that a snarling monster with fangs would pull her under.

"There," Grissom said as he pointed to a vent in the floor that was wide enough to crawl through.

He hurried over to the vent and quickly removed the metal grate that was covering it. He shined his flash light in and waved Sara over.

"We can fit through. Maybe there is an exit," he said, pocketing his light.

Sara was hesitant to walk over. She could just imagine them getting stuck in the vent and suffocating to death. Their bodies wouldn't be found until the carnival moved on. That is of course if the Barker didn't disassemble them and incinerate the corpses.

"Honey, I won't let nothing happen to you," Grissom said in the tone of voice that always calmed her nerves.

She put her hand in his and lowered herself until she was eye-level with the vent and cautiously crawled in. Grissom followed and she heard him secure the Grate as best he could. Inside the vent was dusty. She could see cobwebs in the corners and suddenly she imagined a giant tarantula skittering forth. Sara could hear Grissom's breathing echoing off the sides of the metal sides. She hoped that his knees weren't bothering him. He wasn't as young and spry as she was and she was worried that he would have a hard time.

"Gil," Sra said, stopping mid-crawl. "It forks off."

Grissom looked past her and saw the two directions that the vent split into. One way he left, he knew, headed back to the room from which they came. The right held an unknown destination.

"Go right," he said, placing his hand on her bottom and giving her a nudged.

Sara rolled her eyes. "Even in the most stressful of circumstances you think about sex," she said jokingly,

She heard Grissom give a chuckle behind her. "Well you know stressful situations does increase the sex drive," he said.

Sara chuckled to herself and crawled to the right. Sex was actually a motivation to stay alive and keep moving. She vowed that once she crawled out alive she would have as much sex with Grissom as humanly possible.

"Stop," Grissom whispered.

Sara turned her head to look back at him. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I can't move. The vent is about to give," he said.

Sara listened closely and heard that he was right. "Lets hurry. If we hurry then-" she started.

Grissom shook his head. "It's getting weaker because it's slopping upwards. You go on. There will be a way out up ahead. Bring back help," he said.

Sara shook her head. There was no way that she was going on ahead without him. Grissom was the love of her life.

"I can't. we have to find a way out together," she said, her bottom lip quivering as she said this.

Grissom tried to look stern, but in his eyes Sara could see the same fear she was thinking.

"As your supervisor I am saying that you need to go and get help. As your lover I'm saying you need to because there isn't anything else I can do. If I go forward I could bring us both down. You're lighter than I am," he said.

Sara sighed and looked back into his robin-egg blue eyes. She shifted her body and struggled to turn around inside the cramped vent. With some effort, she managed to turn herself around so that she was face-to-face with him. She kissed him fully on the lips. Relishing the feel of his beard on her face and the soapy smell of him. She hopped it wouldn't be the last kiss they shared together.

"OK, I'll hurry. Don't get killed," she said.

"I won't," he promised.

Sara struggled to turn again and sadly continued her crawl up the shaft.

---

**Author's note:**

**Sorry it has been a while, but I have been on strike. Not from my reviewers… but from the people who don't review. I work very hard to bring all my stories to you and just want your feedback. Please review and my writing will come more often. Thanks! I do love my readers. **


	4. Chapter 4

Sara felt like she had been crawling for hours, but in reality it had only been a few minutes. The metal of the vent was cool under her hands and she could see faint light up ahead. She let out a breath of relief and crawled faster towards the light, ignoring the screws that scratched the palms of her hands. Once she reached the end of the tunnel she looked out and saw the moon. And the stars. For some reason she stopped herself to take note of how beautiful they looked. She put her palms flat on the bottom of the grate and pushed. It wasn't budging. She gritted her teeth, a habit that millions of dentists frowned upon, and pushed harder. She hear the screech of the metal as it moved an inch, but it didn't move any further.

"Well, great," she sighed.

She turned around and sat on her bottom, propping her feet on the vents of the grate and pushed. It was a known fact that your lower back was stronger than your upper back, so if she couldn't force the grate loose with her feet than she would be surprised. She felt the grate move more and finally with a loud noise it flew out if it's frame and out into the night. It landed loudly and Sara grimaced. She hoped no one heard it. She made a mental prayer to God and told him that she would be in church every Sunday if she got her and Gil out alive. With a groan she lowered herself out of the tunnel and dropped to the ground.

"Umph," she said as the wind was knocked out of her.

When her breathing returned to normal and the stars in front of her eyes were gone, she climbed to her feet and brushed the dirt off of her pants. She looked around the carnival. Most of the attractions had been broken down and were ready to be moved on. Only the fun house stood alone in the lot. She started walking towards a group of trailers, but stopped in her tracks when she heard an engine start up. Bright lights suddenly filled up the night. She shielded her eyes with her hand and squinted into the brightness. She knew it was some kind of vehicle, and the pit of her stomach told her to watch out for trouble.

"Hello?" she called against her better judgment.

She heard the engine roar and without warning it sped towards her. Sara felt like her feet were rooted to the ground, but somehow she forced them to move and she took off towards the group of trailers. Her feet pounded on the gravel and air burned in her lungs as she ran. She lost her footing and slept, but quickly climbed to her feet and continued to run. She finally reached one of the trailers and banged on the door with both fists.

"Somebody please! I need help!" she screamed.

She expected the car to stop before it collided with one of the trailers, but it didn't. In fact it was heading straight for one. Sara backed out of the way as fast as she could and tripped over her feet. The Vehicle crashed full force into the trailer. She could see what kind of car it was now. It was a four door SUV, like the labs company cars. The only difference was that the company cars weren't driven recklessly and slammed into objects. S soon as the dust settled and the ringing in her ears stopped, Sara could hear the horn from the SUV blaring loudly. She climbed to her feet and checked herself for injuries. Other than scraped palms and a bloody knee, she was fine. She didn't dare go towards the vehicle and check to see if her attacker was dead. She had seen the movies and knew what happened to stupid people. However, on the other hand, if he was incapacitated she may be able to tie him up and check him for a weapon.

"Don't try and be a hero", she told herself.

She was about to move her feet when the horn was silenced and the door to the SUV opened. Sara felt her heart leap into her throat.

"This could have been easy. All you had o do was leave the case alone," said the voice of the carnival barker.

_O_

O

Grissom was still on his hands and knees in the air vent and he couldn't stay like that much longer. He backed out of the vent as slowly as he could, but a loud groan made him stop.

"This is gonna hurt," he thought as he felt the vent give and he went falling into nothingness.

He landed on his back with a thud and winced as his back cried out in pain. For some reason a memory of his seventh birthday came back into his mind. He had invited his friends from school, or he told his mother they were his friends. He was opening his presents when all of sudden a clown appeared. He remembered that he didn't take much interest in the clown, his mind was focused on the model skeleton his father got for him. For some reason the clown took him on his lap and asked him to sniff the flower that was tucked into the breast pocket of his ugly red jacket. Little Gilbert hesitantly sniffed the flower and he was shot right in the eye with a blast of water. He jumped back and cried for his mom, the water had somehow gotten into his nose and his nosed burned. The clown soon left, but ever since then he related clowns to a burn in his nose. But that had been years ago and his fear of clowns had faded. He didn't blame Sara much for being afraid of them. He thought they were ridiculous and got on his last nerve. Slowly he stood and waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness around him. He pulled his flashlight out of his jacket pocket and turned it on. Light filled the room and he saw that he was in the main room beside the exit. The light blinked and he smacked it with his hand. The beam of light blinked a few more times then went out. Darkness washed over the room once again, but at least he knew where he was.

_O_

O

Sara looked around for a place to hide and quickly crawled under one of the trailers. She could see the feet of the carnival parker walking from his wreck of a car towards one of the trailers.

"Go back to the fun house and find the man. I can handle her," he told someone.

Sara saw another pair of legs stumble out of the car and run towards the fun house. She gritted her teeth and mentally growled at the men. If the barker thought he could handle her, he was mistaken.

"I'll make you a deal. If you come out I will forget the whole thing. I'll trust you and your supervisor to not talk about what happened," the barker said.

"I wasn't born yesterday," she thought.

Sara watched as the feet over around and stopped at another trailer, she felt like she was playing a sadistic game of hide and go seek.

"If I have to find you …," he said as he trailed off.

Sara closed her eyes and thought. In the movies she simply would have thrown a ninja star into his jugular and escaped, but unworthily she was fresh out of ninja stars.

"Since you're going to die tonight, little lady. I can at least come clean about the crime. You see my son, Eugene, went a little crazy on his wife. He's my son, so naturally I am going to be there for him.," the barker said.

"Just like the Brady Bunch," Sara thought.

The barker got on his knees and looked under a trailer. Sara scooted out from under hers silently and underneath the next one. She remembered that as a child she awfully good at playing capture the flag. But this game didn't include a flag and a trip to the ice cream shop afterward. She ducked her head behind a tire and peaked out to see the barker coming closer. She looked back for another trailer to roll under, but there wasn't one. She could either wait for him to find her there, or she could make a run for it.

"There is no where else to go, miss. The who carnival is packed up and you and me are the only ones out here," the barker said.

_O_

O

Grissom grabbed the handle bar of the door and gave it a jerk. A chain rattled on the outside, which just added to the proof that two strange men wanted them dead. In the corner of his eye Grissom caught the beam of a flashlight coming down one of the corridors. He was about to call out Sara when he realized that he had been the only one with the flashlight. He looked quickly around him for a place to hide. When you go to a carnival you don't really prepare to be hunted down and killed, but this was one occasion that would make him always come fully loaded to a fun house. That is if he ever visited one again.

"I can hear you struggling with the door. It's locked from the outside," the man said. "all of the doors are."

Grissom stole silently down the opposite corridor and felt along the walls to guide him. His hand brushed along the polished face of a bisque doll and he knew he was in the corridor leading to the hall of mirrors. There was really no way out of that room.

"If you just give your self up it'll be easier on your girlfriend. Dad has her right now," the man behind him said.

It all made sense to him now. The barker's son had been a suspect, but he had an alibi. Of course it had been provided by his father. However, his mind wasn't focused on who had actually committed the crime. It was focused on what he had just heard about Sara. They hadn't been together that long. In fact it was only their three month anniversary together. He didn't want it end like this, actually he didn't want it to end at all. He had been so long since he had connected with a woman and Sara made him feel alive.

"There is no way out of the hall of mirrors," the man said behind him. His voice was getting closer.

Grissom opened the room that led to the mirrored room and tried to find his way around. All around him were images of his self and there was no where his image wasn't seen. He quickly wandered through the maze, trying to find an escape. The image of the other man joined his in every mirror and Grissom could feel his head spinning. He began to loose focus on which way he was going and on which reflection was actually the killers. He saw the killer raise a gun and fire at something and soon the whole room was filled with the image of a broken mirror.


	5. Chapter 5

Jellybeanchichi- I am updating. Can I have my biscuit now? PS. If there are mistakes I wrote this at 2 30 am. It took me an hour.

_O_

O

"I guess I missed you," the barkers son said.

Grissom turned to find another corridor to go down, but the mirrors reflecting off of each other made it hard to see. He put his hand on one of the mirrors, hopping to feel his way around. Another gun shot sounded and more spider-web-shaped cracks filled the mirrors around him. Tiny bits of glass flew past him and he knew the actual killer was close by. Gil closed his eyes and listened to his own breathing. For a moment, he focused his attention on all of the sounds around him. He heard the thud of his own heart and the crunching of his attacker's shoes stepping on broken bits of glass. He opened his eyes a bit, but kept them focused on the floor. The floor wasn't made out of the reflective glass like the walls surrounding him. It was made of a hard black plastic.

"I promise if you come out I'll make it fast," the barkers son said.

Grissom placed his hand on the cool mirrored wall and felt his way backward, he knew that having his eyes open and focused on what was straight ahead was getting him nowhere. He felt the mirror turn and he knew he had found another turn in the maze he was in. Suddenly a pair of feet came into his peripheral vision and he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Hold still and it will be over quick," the barkers son said.

Gil was able to get a good look at him, now that he was looking at an actual human and not a reflection. He looked just like the barker, except he didn't have the sinister mustache and oily hair. Gil desperately patted his pockets, hoping that somehow a weapon had materialized n his pocket. His hand felt a bulge and he pulled out his cell phone. It wasn't a fancy phone, but a standard issued Nokia. Given to him by the lab.

"_Well, It's better then nothing_," he thought.

He drew back as arm like he was about to pitch a fastball and hurled the phone at his attacker. The phone ricocheted off of the mirror behind the mans head and somehow hit him in the head as he was firing the gun. Grissom ducked at the gun was fired and tiny pieces of glass fell all around him.

_O_

O

Sara chewed her lip as the legs of the barker walked around one side of the trailer and around to the other. The gravel under hands hurt her and she could smell oil and rust from the vehicle she was under. Inside she wondered if she was going to have the opportunity to wash the mess off of her hands and rinse her hair. She wanted desperately to climb into her bed, pull the covers over her head and wake up from this nightmare. The barker kicked rocks under the trailer into her face. Instead of pulling pack and coughing at the dust that flew into her eyes, she held her place.

"I know your under there. If you come out I'll just forget this. I just want to talk," he said.

The barker lowered himself and slowly got onto his knees. His ugly head looked at Sara and he smiled a nasty smile that reminded Sara of Jack Nicholson. His nose was pointy and his hair was so oily it looked like it had been slicked with oil.

"There you are," he said.

Sara clenched her hand and the barker pulled a Smith and Wesson out of his pocket. He trained the gun on Sara and smiled.

"I didn't want it to come to this," he said.

"Me either," Sara dared.

The barker seemed confused that she had said something. Sara pulled her hand back and chunked a handful of rocks and dirt that she had been clenching. The barker was stunned by Sara's action and was busy wiping the dirt out of his eyes. She rolled out from under the trailer as fast as she could and hurried towards the wrecked truck. She didn't know why she was running that way, but it seemed like the only escape. She wrenched the door open and crammed herself behind the wheel. The barker was coming towards her faster than she had expected. She shut and locked the doors and turned the key in the ignition.

"Oh please," she prayed as she waited for it to turn over.

_O_

O

Grissom straightened up as fast as he could. The barkers son was covering his face with his hand and yelling, blood trickled down through his finger. Grissom could only assume that he had gotten glass in his eyes and hurled himself towards the man. The both crashed backward into the mirrored wall, shattering and sending more broken glass to the floor. The Barkers son seemed stronger than him and was quickly over powering him. Grissom felt a hand grab a handful of his hair and push his head straight into the mirrored wall. He saw stars dance in front of his eyed and his vision went black. His body wanted to collapse and fall to the ground, but he forced himself to keep focus and he did this by thinking of Sara's beautiful face. He couldn't give up on her. It was his belief that he had gotten her into this mess and he was going to get her out.

"You're really pissing me off old man," the barkers son said as he straightened him self up. His eyes were still leaking blood and he had a gash on the side of his head.

_O_

O

The barker hurried over to the truck and pulled on the driver side door. Sara felt like she was in the move Dawn of the Dead and that the zombies were attacking and trying to get in at her. She kept turning the engine over and tapping the accelerator, trying to feed it a little bit of gas at a time. Finally, the engine turned over just as the barker was able to break through the window. Sara let a scream and put the truck in reverse.

_O_

O

Grissom regained his focus and looked at his attacker, who was already picking his gun back up and aiming it at Grissom. He wanted to give up and just die if it were easier. You never realize how hard a struggle is until you're the one in the midst of it.

"Any last words?" the barkers son asked.

Grissom smiled a little. "Does go to hell count?" he asked.

_O_

O

The barker somehow seemed to be hanging onto the outside of the car as Sara roared backward in reverse. She wanted to put it in drive, but she didn't want to divert her eyes away from the madman hanging onto the outside of her door like the hood ornament from hell.

"Stop this truck!" he yelled at her as she sped backwards.

"_Yeah right_," she thought.

Suddenly the truck rocked violently and Sara knew she had hit something. She didn't know what until she heard the shatter of glass and saw herself driving backwards into the funhouse. Glass was flying everywhere and Sara felt her head whip around violently. The barker flew off the hood and flew backward. He landed somewhere with a sickening squish.

_O_

O

Grissom and the barkers son both heard the roar of the engine before they say the tan truck crash through the wall and head straight toward them. Grissom backed out of the way as fast as he could, but the barkers son hadn't been so lucky. The barker himself had been on the hood of the truck and flew into the room where he hit mirror and collapsed in a bloody mess. The barkers son was hit by the bed of the truck and was soon pinned between a mirrored wall and a truck.

_O_

O

The truck had stopped, but Sara's body hadn't. Her head was still spinning around and her neck felt like a rubber band. She squinted her eyes and tried to look around, but turning her neck was too painful. Suddenly, the drivers door opened and she screeched.

"It's me. Are you OK?" Grissom asked.

Sara's heart jumped. She had never been so happy to hear his voice in her whole life. She threw her arms around his neck and felt the dam break.

"No I'm not OK! I hate carnivals and clowns and fun houses and mirrors…" she said.

Somehow despite everything, Grissom couldn't help but laugh a little.

_O_

O

"You two have had quiet a night," Brass commented as he walked carefully through what was once the hall of mirrors.

Grissom and Sara looked at each other. "You could say that," Grissom said.

"Hey guys," Greg said as he approached with stuffed clown. "Want to take home a souvenir?"

Sara rolled her eyes and walked out of the fun house with Grissom. The barker and his son were dead and the case was closed.

_O_

O

Three weeks later Sara was back at work. She suffered whiplash from driving a truck backwards at top speed into a building, but other than that she was fine.

"See ya later, Sara," Warrick said as he left for the day.

Sara said her goodbyes and walked to her car. Ever since her life had been at stake she looked at things differently. The sky was beautiful and the birds song was exquisite. As she approached her car she noticed a folded piece of paper under her windshield wiper. She set her bag in the car and gently pulled it out. What she read mad her heart stop and a shiver run up her spine.

COME TO THE CARNIVAL.

A NIGHT OF FUN AWAITS YOU IN OUR FUNHOUSE!!

There was a picture of a grinning clown with razor sharp teeth, much like the mural that had been painted on the wall. And in her mind she swore she could hear the cackle of a clown.

THE END…..

_O_

O

I am soooo sorry this sis over. I loved this story! I hate fun houses too and got this idea from a book called 'The fun house' by dean koontz. I am so glad you liked it. If you think this is scary read 'The cold dead of winter'. Thanks and please review!


End file.
